


Tauriel and Kíli's favourite pet

by orphan_account



Series: Pet Legolas [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Consensual Sex, Consent, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom!Kili, Dom!Tauriel, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Including some Vanilla sex, M/M, Sub!Legolas, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel is not sure how it happened - but the Prince of Mirkwood is kneeling before her and her husband, ready to be their sex slave.<br/>Tauriel and Kíli love to play with their new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sindarin Submits

Tauriel is not quite sure how it had happened. The culture of both dwarves and elves is generally very conservative. Shortly after her marriage to the youngest Durin prince, Legolas had shown up again. He had convinced his father to send him as “ambassador” to Erebor and Dale. 

It hadn’t been long until Tauriel and Kíli took Legolas to bed with them and shortly after that Legolas revealed his desire to be dominated by them. And hadn’t that been an interesting discussion. In all her 600 years, Tauriel had never encountered the idea that people might find pleasure in being humiliated and dominated. Kíli, on the other hand, clearly had and while she still wrapped her head around the concept, he negotiated with Legolas about terms. They agreed on safewords; one to indicate “slow down” and one to bring the session to an immediate stop. They had talked about what would not be okay (anything that left permanent injuries, and anything that involved bodily fluids or excretions apart from saliva, sperma or her juices.) She was disturbed but Kíli convinced her to try it out and as always, he was right. She loved it. Her dwarf knew her better than she did herself.

 

And now they are in the suite she shares with Kíli in Erebor, all naked. Legolas is kneeling in front of them, on the naked stone floor, hands on his knees. 

“Look at you,” she mocks. “A Sindarin elf submitting to a Silvan elf and a dwarf.” She tutted. “You’re a rather pathetic specimen, are you not?”

“I am.” He looks down at the floor again, so he can’t see her biting her lips. Sometimes she wonders, how far they could push him. Legolas loves the verbal humiliation. Kíli grins and pinches the elf’s nipple. He yelps and looks up.

“Didn’t you forget something, pet?”

Legolas flushes.

“I am pathetic, mistress, master.” He looks back down again.

“That’s better.”

“Listen carefully, pet,” she tells Legolas. “Kíli is going to fuck you while you bring me off with your mouth. You will make sure that I will come before him, is that clear?”

Legolas glances at the dwarf, who gently strokes his own, hard length. He swallows. Kíli is already close. She yanks Legolas’ hair and forces him to look at her.

“Is that clear!”

“Yes mistress.” 

“Good.” She gracefully walks back to sit down on the stool behind her and spreads her legs. “On all fours, pet.” 

 

Legolas gracefully falls on his knees and crawls the short distance to Tauriel. She drags a finger over her folds. She is already wet, her fingers glisten as she pulls them away. She is not as close as Kíli though and she won’t make it any easier for Legolas, so she puts one foot forward to keep him at a distance, as her dwarf moves behind him. Kíli’s fingers are well-oiled, but Legolas can’t see him, she has her hand in his silky long hair again and makes him concentrate on her crotch. He squeaks as Kíli sticks two of his thick fingers at once in his hole without warning.

“You’re always so tight,” the dwarf marvels. “Nobody would think you’re the slut that you are.”

“You’d take anyone, wouldn’t you,” Tauriel whispers.

“No …” he contradicts weakly. “Only master.”

He pants as Kíli works his fingers in him.

“I find that hard to believe,” she says huskily. “Look at yourself. You’d do anything to be fucked.”

Legolas doesn’t answer, he just groans and tries to thrust himself backwards, as Kíli shoves in a third finger.

 

“You like dwarf cock, don’t you?” Kíli growls softly, as he thrusts into the pliant elf body. Legolas buckles and a groan escapes him. “Don’t you,” Kíli repeats slapping his pert rear.

“Yes, master, I love dwarf cock,” he pants just as Tauriel pulls his face to her crotch. 

“Remember,” she says softly, almost gently, “I have to come before Kíli, otherwise you _will_ get punished.” 

She laughs when Legolas’s long tongue darts out desperately, licking over her soft folds. This is one good reason to keep him around; she loves her dwarf but she prefers Legolas’s beardless face down there. 

She lets his tongue tenderly part her nether lips and moans when he strokes his tongue firmly upwards, pushing her clit and then licking it almost frantically. 

All the while he fights to hold his body still, as Kíli slams into him, harder than Tauriel will ever allow him to when they make love. Judging by his grunts, her dwarf loves it. 

She pulls Legolas back by his hair, as he accidentally nips her.

“Careful, my pet, do it properly.”

He whines and gives a tiny nod. To make sure he gets the message, she winds his hair around her hand and guides him as she pushes him back down again. Her other hand comes up to circle her own breast, she moans lightly as she lets her finger glide over her own pert nipple.

 

“You’re doing well,” she soothes Legolas, when he gasps after she thrust her crotch into his face. He struggles with his balance, to keep himself from slamming his head into her, rocked as he is by Kíli’s thrusts. The dwarf his relentless and even Legolas has troubles to remain upright. 

 

It doesn’t take long for Kíli to find release. He groans after a particularly vicious thrust and with a series of quick hard snaps of his hips he empties himself inside the elf. 

Legolas mewls desperately against her clit, knowing that he failed. Tauriel hasn’t come yet, even though the sight of her husband blissfully emptying himself into Legolas has brought her much closer to the edge. 

 

Once Kíli has recovered a bit, he reaches around to stroke Legolas cock. It distracts the elf from the task ahead and she tuts. 

“Come on Legolas, are still man enough to make me at least come before you come yourself?”

He nods desperately, distracted by the way Kíli so expertly rubs along his length, teasing the head of his cock mercilessly, just as Legolas likes it. 

Lucky for him, his desperation is arousing and she can feel the pleasure building in her body, until her whole body shivers violently in pleasure. She keeps her hand in his hair, forcing his face to remain buried between her legs as it is. She trusts herself against his face, riding the waves of her orgasm, until she slumps backwards, feeling boneless and thoroughly sated.

“Good boy,” she praises, still a bit shaky. He wheezes, breathing is becoming difficult for him as his nose is pressed against her crotch but he doesn’t even struggle to get free. Kíli lets go of his cock.

“I believe she earned two orgasms before we let you come.”

She feels how he hesitantly flicks out his tongue again and moans lowly, smiling at Kíli. The dwarf watches with rapt attention.

 

Once Tauriel reclines in the chair, panting, her limbs feeling liquid after the second orgasm in a row, Kíli brings his hand around Legolas’ cock again. It doesn’t take much. Legolas moans weakly as he spills over Kíli’s hand. The dwarf caresses his hip while they all catch their breath again.

As usual it is Kíli who gets up and fetches some water from the basin and bits of cloth to clean them, especially Legolas.

“We will have to punish you for being so negligent with my cunt,” she chides him softly, once he is cleaned. He looks up to her and smiles. “Yes please.”


	2. Surprise for Tauriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is punished by using a very special gift Kíli has crafted for Tauriel

Tauriel fists her hand in Legolas‘ hair and forces him to look up at her from where he is kneeling on the ground. She coos 

“You have been a bad boy, haven’t you?”

“Yes mistress.” He looks up at her and then his gaze flickers to the dwarf standing next to her. Kíli is frowning at the elf who, in this position, reaches about his own height. Tauriel loves to see her husband like that, all stern and dominant. It’s hot as long as it is not directed at her, because she doesn’t enjoy being dominated. He shakes his head.

“You were explicitly told to make her come before I did, and did you?”

“No master.”

None of them mentions that the elf hadn’t stood a chance. Kíli had been aroused by the situation and had stroked himself near completion before he even entered Legolas and before Legolas was allowed to start on Tauriel. Instead, Kíli pulls a little contraption from his tunic, made out of rings.

“Do you know what this is, pet?”

Legolas looks at the thing dubiously.

“I think so, master.”

“What is it?”

Tauriel is curious to hear the answer herself. Kíli had just told her, that he had the perfect punishment and she would enjoy it but she can’t figure out what this is supposed to do.

“A …. A cage for my cock, master, so I won’t be able to get hard or come.”

“Good pet. Now, strip.”

Tauriel inspects the thing curiously. The idea is new to her and from the way Kíli grins up at her, he knew that. Legolas could control his orgasms very well, but she has to admit that the contraption gives an extra thrill to it. Judging by the way Legolas pupils dilate he is looking forward to it too. 

“Go lay down on the bed, pet,” Kíli instructs him and Tauriel releases his hair. Legolas scrambles onto the bed and Kíli follows more slowly. A gesture tells her that she should get the ropes, so she does. When she turns back, Kíli is hovering over Legolas nudging his legs further apart. 

 

“And I have made something extra for my lovely wife,” Kíli announces once he has Legolas tied to the bed. Both Kíli and Tauriel watch curiously as he pulls a dildo out of his bag. Large leather straps are attached to it. 

“I made this specifically so it can be fitted over the cock cage. Those straps will go around your waist and your thighs to keep it in place,” he says proudly and he really shouldn’t sound so cute when he talks about deviant sex toys. “So Tauriel can ride you without actually riding your cock.”

Her breath catches in anticipation. Oh yes, this was a good surprise. Kíli carefully secures the polished dildo over Legolas’ caged cock and on his body. He laughs as he gives it an experimental flick. 

“An improvement over your natural equipment, don’t you think?”

“Yes, master,” Legolas answers obediently. Kíli strokes the inside of his thighs, softly pinching the elf’s most sensitive areas. Legolas moans helplessly, as his cock tries to harden, but is prevented. Then the dwarf walks over to Tauriel who had stripped while her husband had prepared their pet. She bends down to kiss him and he nuzzles her naked breasts. One of his hands wanders to her crotch and rubs her tenderly, making a show of preparing her even though the sight of Legolas’ writhing on the bed has made her wet already. His finger slips into her and she involuntarily bucks onto it. 

“Wouldn’t you like to touch her like that, pet,” He purrs, looking at Legolas who watches them intently. “Wouldn’t you love to be permitted to touch her tits?” He brings his free hand up and squeezes. Legolas’ eyes go wide as she moans quietly. For him, touching her there is a very special treat for when he’s been very good because he absolutely loves her tits. Tauriel bends down to kiss Kíli’s head before she turns to Legolas.

“If you are a very good pet today, you may be allowed tomorrow,” she promises. 

“Please mistress,” he whimpers now.

“Only if you’re very good though.” 

Kíli grins and releases Tauriel. She slowly walks over to Legolas taking in his long limbs, so different from Kíli’s, stretched out over the bed. His flat stomach heaves as she inspects him as one might contemplate merchandise. 

“Kíli is right,” she says with a wicked grin. “This is an improvement.” 

She kneels down between his legs and nudges his balls. He tries to jerk away but is prevented by his bonds. 

“Isn’t it nice of us to give you the opportunity to fuck a woman?”

He moans quietly but doesn’t catch on fast enough, so she pinches the inside of his thigh. Sharp. He cries out.

“Shouldn’t you be grateful, pet?”

“Yes. Thank you mistress. Thank you master.” She smiles as the words tumble out of his mouth. He is so aroused, but his arousal had nowhere to go. She shivers at the thought, nearly coming right then. 

“Good pet. See, I am going to give you what you have wanted for so long.” She wonders briefly if this is overstepping the boundary, bringing up his advances before she married Kíli. But he just bites his lips and the moan he gives is one of intense pleasure. 

“Thank you mistress.”

She laughs and repositions herself, so she is above the dildo. 

“Watch me,” she instructs him. “Watch me pleasure myself on your body.” 

He nods and keeps his gaze on her. She carefully lowers herself, moaning lowly as the dildo breaches her. 

“Oh yes …. Wouldn’t you love to feel this? Wouldn’t you love this to be your own cock?” She smiles at him as she seats herself fully on the dildo, her bottom resting on Legolas’ trembling thighs. 

“Look at this,” she repeated. “Think about it. If you weren’t such a pathetic excuse for a Sindarin, you could have had this. This would be your real cock giving pleasure.”

His hips buck up at her words, nearly unsettling her balance. She slaps his thigh. “Keep still, pet.”

“I …. I am sorry …. mistress.” 

He has always been beautiful, but he is never more entrancing than in these moments. His pupils are dilated, his pale cheeks are flushed and his perfectly smooth skin is flushed and glitters with sweat. She steadies herself on his hairless chest and slams herself down, quickly finding her own pace.

“That’s better, pet,” she gasps, when he stays still, watching her with wide eyes. “Just lay there for me.”

 

She still feels pleasantly buzzed from her orgasm and watches Kíli fuck Legolas’ mouth. Suddenly, she wants more and she gently puts her hands on her husband’s hip, stilling him. He looks back at her in confusion and she smiles beguilingly.

“Want to show our pet how a real man does this?”

He grins enthusiastically and nods. Over the last few weeks, they haven’t really done that enough. With a plop he draws his cock from Legolas mouth and the elf whines a bit at the loss. She carefully lifts herself off the dildo.

 

She uses Legolas abdomen as a pillow, only slightly disturbed by the dildo. Legolas shifts underneath her head, trying to ease the stimulation but finding no relief. 

Kíli lifts her hips up and slides into her easily, prepared as she is by the dildo. Still, he is slightly thicker and she moans as she relishes the stretch. He is gentle with her, none of that frantic, violent slamming of hips he so enjoys when he fucks Legolas. 

His size makes it difficult for them to kiss while making love, but she lets her hands wander over his muscular back tenderly, and he plants soft kisses on her chest, nuzzling her with his beard and it is wonderful, all the more wonderful because they had just taken care of their more animalistic desires, leaving only tenderness and love, the opportunity to cherish each other.

 

When they are spent they cuddle for a moment, before she remembers, that they are lying between Legolas’ legs. She chuckles. “Thank you for your surprise, my love, it was excellent.”

“It was difficult to find enough private time to craft it,” he admitted, moving up now to kiss her on the lips. “But to see how much you enjoyed it, made it worth it.”

“I did. It was wonderful.” She sits up and thus forces him to sit up too. “I believe we need to untie our pet, though, he must be getting tired.”


End file.
